Mines A Hitsuhina Fanfic
by NekoKawaii-Chan
Summary: A young girl named Momo Hinamori is a princess. She thinks today's gonna be the best day ever since her friends comes to play. What she doesn't know is that bandits are gonna attack her casle. What would she do? Find out by reading this fanfic! Have Hitsuhina, Renruki, Ichihime, Ginran. Please read!
1. Chapter 1, Secret Plan

_**Mines**_

**Chapter 1, Secret Plan**

Yo! Neko Kawaii-Chan is here! Fist time writing a Bleach Fanfic with HitsuHina, GinRan, RenRuki, and IchiHime (Not much) But the main focus would be HitsuHina! Give a round of applause! *audience claps* Thank you.. Thank yo.. HEY YOU THERE! Yes YOU! Why aren't you clapping for the amazing me? "Because I don't feel like it." Hey, you're Toshiro Hitsugaya aren't you? And you there too! "No way I'm getting paired up with a spikey porcupine!" And you're Rukia. HEY YOU...

"Just let the story start already please" And that's Inoue... No arguing so yeah! Start! HEY YO...

"She does NOT own anything. Even me!"

"Yay!" I shouted.

_I was so happy about something. Oh yeah! I'm Momo Hinamori age of 14, and a royal princess! Today my friends are going to visit!_

_Ding Dong!_

"They're here!"

_I raced towards the door, stepping right in front of it, also letting the guards open it! And out came..._

**CRASH!**

"Hinamori! I'm glad I could see you again!"

_That was none other than Matsumoto. She jumped on me, happy to see me I guess... And we crashed._

"Where's.."

"Ohayo."

A girl who's also royalty (which means she's also a princess but from another kingdom) came in.

"Rukia! Glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss it, Momo. You are after all my best friend and another princess!"

_*cough*_

Everyone turned to see Matsumoto standing there.

" So?!"

"You're my best friend too.. Matsumoto.."

Rukia finds Matsumoto rather annoying...

"Let's all go up to my room! This way!"

"IT'S HUGE! Say, can I take your place?"

"Haha.. No Matsumoto."

"I'm used to big rooms. Bigger than this one. Nii-sama is soooo rich!"

"Let's try on all the dresses!"

Rukia and Momo nodded at each other.

"Sure!"

As they try on all the dresses.. Let's see what's happening outside!

"Success!"

A boy with spikey, red hair shouted, doing an awkward victory dance (which involves shaking his butt). His name was Renji. Renji Abarai. Why so happy? Renji belongs to a group of bandits. They just did a rampage on a castle and managed to steal quite much money.

"CELEBRATE!"

The bandits got a secret hideout so no one will find them in there.

"Cheers!"

3 bandits, Izuru Kira, Tatsuzaemon Iba and Hisagi drank their sake and got drunk. They immediately fell on the floor, laughing non-stop.

Others run around, dance, sing, well.. Doing nothing!

Suddenly, in the middle of their 'Fun', the door burst open. There, came walking in was the leader of the bandits. He was fierce, strong and hot (for some girls to say).

"There is no time to party yet. We still have a long way to go. If you want to get more money, then go think of a strategy! Assistant Leader, Forwards!"

"Yes captain."

The assistant was none other than the red haired porcupine.

"Come with me, I'm going to discuss my plan with you."

As they left, the others tried to eavesdrop, but same just ignored and some were... drunk!

"GREAT!"

That was Renji's voice. What was his plan?

"We will attack the castle that belongs to the Hinamoris."

_**DAN DAN DAN!**_ What will they do next? What was they're plan? Who was the captain? Find out in the next chapter!

How ya like that? Sorry if short and not awesome! Just don't abandon my fanfic please! Because this is my first fanfic I wrote with Hitsuhina and other couples. I am no expert so, ya! Hope ya not bored! I'm gonna give a minigame so you no bored!

**WHO AM I?**

I got short hair, which means I'm a boy! Of course! If I was a girl with short hair, that would be no fun! Let's see.. I have a friend, closer to me than expected and is.. A GIRL! Ding, Ding! You're correct! I was a captain and I call myself a snake! Who am the fun I?

Ok! Give your answer with your reviews! Bye-bye! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2, Attack!

_**Mines**_

**Chapter 2, Attack!**

NekoKawii-Chan is back in the house people! This is the 2nd update of the fanfic 'Mines'! Because I'm happy, clap along if you know I updated my fanfic! Haha LOL! Anyways the answer to the last mini game was.. Gin Ichimaru! Sorry if it's not that obvious for you because I don't really know what's Gin so much like. If you're correct, Bravo! If you're wrong, that's ok! You can try again in the other mini game in this chapter! Without anymore interruptions, Let's start chapter 2 of 'Mines'! I do not own bleach, which is sad...

"I LOVE THIS DRESS!"

"You can keep it if you like Matsumoto.."

"YOU'RE THE BEST MOMO!"

"Anyways, it's too big for me, and worse, Rukia!"

Rukia was trying on Momo's clothes which sometimes were too long for her.

"Stupid dress!"

Rukia slammed the dress to the floor.

"Sorry if my dresses are too big for you.."

"That's ok."

"Momo! Somebody is at the door! And that person wanted to meet you!"

That was Momo's mom. She's the queen of this kingdom. The 3 friends ran towards the door. Fastest was Rukia, followed by Momo and last was Matsumoto, who was panting already.

As the door opened, the 3 friends stood right in front of it.

**CRASH!**

The person made a big leap, towards Rukia now. Similar like Matsumoto's leap.

"Hi Momo!"

"Do I look like Momo to you?"

"Oops... Sorry Rukia.. Hi Rukia!"

That was Orihime Inoue. She also got big breasts like Matsumoto. She was also another princess.

"Am I the only one not royalty? I'm jealous..."

"That's ok... Hi Matsumoto!"

_Knock.. Knock..._

"Another visitor already? I bet it's Yachiru!"

Suddenly, somebody fell down from the sky... Actually the ceiling.

"Did somebody called my name?

"Wait.. Yachiru is here.. So that must be either Soi Fon, Nemu, Nanao, Isane, Unohana..."

"Just open the door!"

_Can't bother with Rukia.. I'll just let the guards open it..._

The door burst open. Everybody was shocked to see the guards on the floor. Well, except Rukia who seemed suspicious.

"Make a run for it!"

_The guards! Think quickly Momo!... Aha!_

"Quickly! Go to my room!"

They all went up to Momo's room and locked it. The king and queen went out of town exactly when Inoue arrived.

_Meanwhile..._

"Wooo!.."

The red haired porcupine came in with his gang.

"Everybody, steal all you can and search everywhere! That was our captain's orders, Toshiro's orders."

Yup, the leader of the bandits was none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Suddenly, a person just came.

"LEADER!"

Everyone bowed with respect.

"*Starts pointing* You, you, and you! Come with me this way while the others go that way and form other groups with only 4 members."

The leader, Toshiro went with Renji, Kira, and Ichigo.

"Time to shower in gold!"

Renji let out a grin.

When they were running, the 3 stop to find a door locked, leaving Toshiro running forwards, without them. They peeked through the keyhole, one by one (actually fighting) to see what's going on in there.

There, they saw 4 girls and.. They were going to put off their clothes!

Renji and Ichigo was still interested but Kira gave up and said he rather drink sake then see people naked.

Ichigo and Renji were too close, bump to the door and Kira tumbled towards them. Causing them to break the door.

The girls shrieked, except for Rukia who immediately sprung to action! She kicked the red haired porcupine on the head.

"How dare you peeked! We were just trying on princess Momo's clothes to keep calm, and you peeked!" Rukia kicked the red haired porcupine again.

"They must be thieves! Quickly, run out of the room and follow me!"

Momo told her friends quickly. She escaped the 3 but someone was watching them..

When the girls escaped...

The 2 boys stared at Kira.

"It wasn't my fault the door broke! I don't even want to peek!"

"Well you bumped to us!"

Red haired porcupine stood up, doesn't want to be blamed.

"You started it!"

Ichigo also was blaming on Renji, who seemed even more angry.

They started to fight, ignoring the girls who got away.

"Did you noticed that the girls got away?"

Kira asked his fellow friends.

They looked at each other.

"FIND THEM!"

What will the 3 do? Who was spying on the girls? Find out in the next chapter!

Wasn't that tiring? Sorry if it's too short (Again).. Hey! I'm just a beginner so don't blame me! Fine, blame me.. But please don't abandon my fanfic! I'll try to update as fast as I can! Enough panicking! Let's start the minigame!

**Mitch and Match!**

Match these people to who are related to them. Write the answers with your review.

Nemu & _

Toshiro & _

Rukia & _

Rukia & _/_ _(Choose 1 or both)_

Momo, Kira & _

Gin & _

That's all now! Review please! If not, I would abandon my own fanfic! Just choose 3 of the above or better, all! :D Luv ya guys!

NekoKawaii-Chan is out!


	3. Chapter 3, Fight Back

_**Mines**_

**Chapter 3, Fight Back**

NekoKawaii-Chan is here! Time for the next update of the fanfic 'Mines'!

BRAVO!...

Sorry if my last chapters aren't awesome.. Just keep reading please! I'm just a beginner, so sorry if my freakin fanfic is freakin short.. Anyways, the answer to the last minigame was:

Nemu & Mayuri

Toshiro & Momo

Rukia & Renji

Rukia & Byakuya/Hisana

Momo, Kira & Renji

Gin & Matsumoto

Congrats to the one who get perfect! If you were wrong, that's ok! I would really appreciate it if you answer all of them! I also appreciate the people who reviewed like: Hylla, Iamawesome, Hitsuhina4Eva, Momo and Amu Hinamori and Usagikawaii-chan! I'm sorry Usagikawaii-chan if I update to late, just don't kill me. And to Hylla, Iamawesome, Hitsuhina4Eva and Momo and Amu Hinamori, I'm glad you liked my fanfic! Now here's the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it! I do not own Bleach but I own my fanfic!

"This way!"

Momo was running non-stop. She was pulling Matsumoto with her since she's slow. Matsumoto can't stop screaming.

"Shut up!"

Rukia managed to make Matsumoto stop screaming **FOR A WHILE.** But Matsumoto screamed again.

"SHUT UP! The enemies might follow us!"

"Lucky guess.."

The girls turned to see a white haired person and... Small...

"Who are you? Are you a kid?"

"HEY! Who's the kid?! You are smaller than me!"

Rukia looked at their height.

"Oh yeah... Wait, are you one of the bandit guys?"

"You better know it."

Rukia right away grabbed something from her waist. It was a sword which she calls Sode No Shirayuki.

"Oh, that's how you want it.."

With that, the white haired pulled out his sword, Hyorinmaru. Before he could attack Rukia. Somebody kicked him from behind. Toshiro glanced back, seeing a girl with her haired tied in a bun. None other than Momo Hinamori.

"Don't hurt my friend.. Please?"

"Just 'please' won't work for me."

Toshiro begin to draw Hyorinmaru at Momo. Momo also grab a sword called Tobiume. Rukia wanted to join the battle, until someone jumped on her.

"Hello there!"

"What.. Red Pineapple?"

"I'm no pineapple!"

"I don't care. I'll finish you off!"

Inoue wanted to help but somebody pushed her to the wall.

"Happy to see me?"

"Yeah! I mean.. Who are you?"

"I'm Ichigo!"

"Oh... Wait, Strawberry? Isn't that name for a girl?"

"No it isn't! It is.."

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, Inoue managed to punch him in the tummy. He spit.

"You are strong huh?"

"Maybe?"

Then she kicked him.

Matsumoto was about to help. But Kira sliced a little of her hair with Wabisuke, his sword.

"Ah! My beautiful hair! It was perfect you know.. Wait, do you want a hug?"

"That's out of topi.."

Before Kira could finish, Matsumoto squeezed him hard.

"H.. Help.. Can't.. Breath.."

"Serves you right!"

Renji was always kissing a part of Rukia's face (except the lips) every time he pass by her or right in front of her.

"Stop doing that you pineapple!"

"Why should I?"

Not few minutes later, Toshiro managed to wrap Momo up with his chains.

"Hah. You're too easy"

Momo tried struggling but it was no use.

"No matter what you do, you can't escape."

Toshiro smirked. Momo just shot a glare. She wanted to ask for help, but her friends were quite busy too.

Renji kissed Rukia a lot of times every time he's near her. Rukia can't hold her anger and dashed towards him. Renji noticed and jump out of the way and went back down, at the same time he pinned her to the ground.

"Curse you."

"That's why, you must focus instead of being angry!"

"I hate you."

"I love you too!"

Rukia shot him a glare.

Ichigo and Inoue were punching and kicking. Inoue managed to punch him to the wall. Ichigo looked at his left.

"Luck is on my side..."

He mumbled that and grab what he sees on his left (which happen to be rope). He goes around Inoue, leaving her confused and with no time, he tangled her up with the rope.

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"Yes it is."

Inoue frowned.

"You're mean!"

"Am not."

Kira was still being hugged by Matsumoto. When she let go, Kira fell, gasping for air.

"Why you..."

When he turned around, he saw Matsumoto gone.

"Darn it. She must have ran away."

"Yo Kira. Little help?"

Kira turned to see Renji pinned Rukia to the ground but she managed to kick him non-stop.

Toshiro got an idea in his head.

"Kira, got 3 sacks please."

Momo's eyes widened.

_Don't tell me they're going to..._

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

There I'm done! I know UsagiKawaii-Chan waited forever for this fanfic (until she gets mad at me if I don't continue it) but it's done! Oh yeah! Mini game time!

**Odd One Out!**

Write which of these characters is the odd one out and write the reason!

-Rukia

-Ururu

-Hisana

-Yoruichi

Write your answers with your review ok? Don't abandon my fanfic please! And review! Or else I will abandon it! See ya later in my next chapter (if you review)!


End file.
